


Day 17: Volcano

by Chibifukurou



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: The Imposter’s crewmate was not good at hunting. But they didn’t insist on making mouth noises. And they properly advertised their emotional responses with limb movements. Instead of strange facial movements. They could even mostly figure out what the Imposter meant and wanted from limb movements. Even if their strange little nose was useless for pheromone tracking.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 17: Volcano

The Imposter wasn’t sure what to do about its Crewmate. Most crewmates were very annoying. Constantly wanting to eat and mate and talk of all things. The Imposter wasn’t very good at doing any of those things. 

Verbal language was the least desirable form of communication. Pheromone traces, shape shifting, and limb signals were all preferable for hunting. Perhaps it was because the humans were very VERY bad at hunting that they thought verbal communication was superior. 

Honestly, what kind of idiot species used group decision making to decide who to hunt? It was beyond nonsensical. 

The Imposter’s crewmate was not good at hunting. But they didn’t insist on making mouth noises. And they properly advertised their emotional responses with limb movements. Instead of strange facial movements. They could even mostly figure out what the Imposter meant and wanted from limb movements. Even if their strange little nose was useless for pheromone tracking. 

They brought the Imposter food packets and traded jobs so the Imposter didn’t have to go to the nasty tree space to work on the nasty burning gasses. They had even accepted food and favors in return. If its crewmate was another Imposter this would when they would start a mating hunt. 

But there was nothing smaller than humans to hunt on Polus. Its crewmate was not very good at hunting and learning to hunt on humans, a tricky pack based group, would not be an acceptable first hunt. 

The Imposter was so busy trying to figure out how to proceed with the courting that it didn’t notice when it contaminated one of the samples scheduled for inspection. Imposter DNA had the whole crew up in arms. Yelling at each other and demanding to know who had been acting SUS. 

They finally decided it had to be one of the people who had handled the samples. Which left the Imposter and the white Crewmate. The Impostor didn’t know how to convince the humans that it wasn’t the Impostor. They were used to the Impostor not liking to talk, but that meant that convincing them was going to be nearly impossible. Almost without thinking, the Impostor started signalling distress with its human shaped forelimbs. 

Its crewmate started talking a few seconds later. Bringing up strange behavior on White’s part. They did not try to make their argument convincing. But the fact they were willing to speak up, when everyone knew they hated verbal communication was enough to turn the tide against White. 

The vote went the Imposter’s way. The crew dragged white off to the Volcano to be disposed of. Its crewmate dragged the Imposter the other way. Until they were tucked away in dark moistness of the boiler room. 

“You need to be more careful. I’m not always going to be able to convince them it isn’t you.” Its crewmate said. 

The Impostor stiffened, its limbs vibrating. Its crewmate knew! And It had been wrong its crewmate could hunt other human sized prey even if it was in strange human ways. 

It had been researching crewmate mating rituals trying to find an alternative to the mating hunt. Now it didn’t need an alternative. They could do both! The impostor made sure that its mouth and vocal portions were as close to crewmate standard as possible. It wanted to get this word right. “Marriage?”


End file.
